Axism
Axism '(Canrillaise: ''Axisme) was an ideology birthed by a colleague of François Victorieux, Cyrille Rapace, around the years of 4170-4173 as an idea which would reject the ideas of both capitalism and communism due to their materialistic views and form a separate ideology in Rildanor. It was born during the times when Victorieux's compact ring of associates began to materialize active movements within Rildanor. Victorieux formed his party in 4178, causing the band of philosophers to split into random places, making their own movements. Some which didn't last long. Etymology Axism comes from the word axe, used to describe the symbol of the ideology, the axe. The term first came to prominence in the writings of Cyrille Rapace, who first coined the term around 4170. It began appearing in literary writings on the ideology. In today's modern Rildanorian politics, the connotation with Axism is usually totalitarian due to its focus on a strong political leader. Its ideologues usually describe it as "self reliance" or "autarky" History '''Origins Scholars on Rildanorian history usually attribute the origins of axism to the writings of Cyrille Rapace. The first references to axism as an ideology appeared around the 4170 after the colleagues of Victorieux performed a split to form their own movements. A total of six essays were written by Rapace, all detailing the ideology's many ideas. Development In Rapace's 4170 essay on Axism, he stated: :"In order to establish the organic, proletarian union, we must first recognize and trace back the origins of our people. There is no use for revolution if our people do not come first." In Rapace's 4173 essay on Axism, he outlined the 6 main principles of Axism: # The Leader of the Masses # Military First # Total independence # Sovereignty of the Rildanorian nation # S'avancer '' # Organic union The six essays of Rapace were all published in 4182, in Rapace's name. His idealism for a future Rildanorian state led to the belief that without axism to guide the mass strike, or revolution, the Rildanorian people would continue to stay in a stagnant way of life. Rapace believed that overthrowing the money-oriented and exploitative rich, regardless of their political affiliations, was essential to the progression of Rildanor. His hatred of the elites that ruled over Rildanor for generations fueled the inspirations for Axism. Concepts 'S'avancer' '''Theory' S'avancer, known in Luthorian as "gain one's destination" describes the need for the people of the nation to participate as a collective of the nation to reach the collective goals of the Rildanorian state. Rapace in one of his essays suggested that without the people, the need for the Rildanorian destiny would not exist, nor be met. The idea is that the people represented the nation and that the people are the nation itself. S'avancer theory suggested that the need for revolution is sparked by the people itself, mainly the working classes. The word s'avancer originated in Rapace's second 4170 essay in which his idea for a utopia was chronicled. Leader of the Masses Theory' Because axism requires the general collective of the people, the people are centered under the one and true leader of the people. The leader is placed as the representative for the people and its revolution. The theory puts the leader as the main representative of the workers. '''''Military First The military first philosophy of axism is military-centered. Based on the Rapace's second 4170 essay, it detailed the need for the use of the people's army as a need for safeguarding the nation's organic union.Category:Political ideologies Category:Victorieuxism Category:Rildanor Category:Axism